Red Cake
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: "Siapa disana!" Gugup dan takut, begitulah nada yang mengalun keluar dari kerongkongannya. "Toloong..." / EXO/ KAISOO/ KAI/ KYUNGSOO/ Horror/ OneShot!


.

.

.

Red Cake

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Kaisoo

©Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

.

.

.

.

Horror, little fantasy(?)

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Deru napas memburu,

menghentak-hentak,

berderu keras mengiringi tautan uap yang menghambur dari lubang hidungnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh tanpa aba,

memaksa kesadaran sang empunya nama, Do Kyungsoo.

"Mimpi itu lagi..."

gumamnya ditengah lengang suasana kamar.

"Krieet!"

Fokusnya teralih seketika,

menatap was-was pada sudut kamar gelap sebab tiada penerangan disana.

Degup jantung begitu saja bergemuruh,

memacu detakan-detakan kasar kala aura disekitarnya kian berbeda.

Dingin...

Pun hampa...

"Brak!"

Kyungsoo meringsut,

tumpukan lutut didepan dada ketika jendela kamarnya dihantam benda tak kasat mata.

Rasa takut tiada bisa ia tampik,

saat kursi dekat jendela bergeser tanpa dirasa.

Pelan-pelan,

timbulkan decitan nyaring dari gesekan lantai marmer dengan kayu kering.

" _Do Kyungsoo~"_

Bisikkan seorang laki-laki mengudara.

Bersuara berat seolah sedang terhimpit berton-ton bebatuan.

"Siapa disana?!"

Gugup dan takut,

begitulah nada yang mengalun keluar dari kerongkongannya.

" _Toloong~"_

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Bukan hanya sekali,

tapi sudah berkali-kali suara itu datang,

tengah malam,

tepat ketika Kyungsoo mulai terlelap.

Rintihan,

raungan,

nyanyian,

bahkan tangisan,

tiada pernah terlewat dari kehidupan Do Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun belakangan.

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tiada ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya berinteraksi dengan orang-orang.

Kyungsoo menjadi lebih tertutup,

sejak 'gangguan' itu datang.

"S-siapa kau?!"

Kyungsoo tanya, ketika kursi tiba-tiba ada disamping ranjangnya.

" _Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Do Kyungsoo~"_

Kyungsoo panik sebab kursi itu mulai bergoyang,

timbulkan nada gemuruh yang begitu memekikkan.

menautkan benang-benag ketakutan diantara remang suasana kamar.

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

" _Aku tidak mengganggu, tapi kau!"_

"A-aku?"

"Srak!"

Kursi kayu bergeser tiba-tiba,

mengerat pada permukaan lantai sebelum condong kearah tubuh Kyungsoo.

" _Kau melupakanku?"_

Kyungsoo rasa lehernya tercekik seiring debuman keras menghentak lantai kamar.

Sesak,

seolah menyumbat peredaran oksigen pada gelembung paru-parunya.

"Aku tak mengenalmu!"

Kyungsoo jawab meski dengan suara serak.

" _Konyol!"_

Lengkingan itu menguar,

menimbulkan gaung ditiap sudut kamar.

Mengiringi rasa takut yang terselubung diantara penasaran dalam dada.

" _Kau yang harus membebaskanku, Kyungsoo~"_

Kyungsoo masih berusaha menahan dirinya,

melepaskan cekikan oleh udara yang menyelubunginya.

Kyungsoo meraba,

dan tersentak begitu ia rasa sebuah tangan besar melingkar disana.

Tangan kasar,

namun rapuh.

"Pergi!"

Kyungsoo teriak,

diantara semakin sesak dadanya.

" _Aku akan pergi, bersamamu..."_

Kyungsoo lebarkan mata.

Cekikan pada lehernya kian menguat,

memaksa tangannya menyentuh permukaan tangan kasar disana.

Kyungsoo pejamkan mata sekali,

berusaha menguasai diri.

Dengan sisa energi yang ada dalam nadi,

Kyungsoo keluarkan kemampuannya.

Sebuah sinar keemasan muncul,

pelan-pelan,

dari lingkar pergelangannya.

Semula cahayanya ringan,

namun menjadi panas begitu ia sentuh tangan kasar pada lehernya.

"Brak!"

Kyungsoo terperanjat sebab kursi kayu disamping ranjangnya lerlempar kedinding.

Timbulkan retakkan rinci ditiap jejaknya.

Pelan-pelan retakan itu jatuh,

satu-satu.

Hingga terlihat sebuah kerangka tulang belulang disana.

Astaga!

Kyungsoo lupa jika dirinya menyimpan tubuh Jongin dibalik dinding batu bata.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya bukan indigo, serius!

Tapi ga' tau kenapa hidup saya itu penuh dengan hal-hal menyeramkan.

Entah itu datang dalam mimpi, atau de javu dari masa lalu.

Kadang 'mereka' tiba-tiba hadir tapi saya yang ga sadar.

Tidur disebelah saya dengan suara napas yang jelas terdengar.

Padahal saya ingat betul, saya sedang tidur sendirian.

 _Out of topic_ sih, saya cuma pingin berbagi cerita dibalik fic-fic horor ini tercipta *plak! :D

Oiya, fic ini pernah saya post di FFN sebelumnya.

Jadi kalau sudah pernah ada yang baca, ya dibaca lagi aja ga papa :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Sayang... aku pulang."

Jongin teriak kencang begitu tubuhnya menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Kau pulang?"

Kyungsoo sambut dengan ceria.

"Lihat, aku bawa apa?"

Jongin angkat dua bungkus kantung plastik ditangannya.

Kyungsoo sumringah sebab Jongin tahu apa keinginannya.

"Kau bisa membuat Red Cake dengan ini."

Jongin menyerahkan kantung plastiknya,

timbulkan cengiran lebar dari sang pemilik bibir hati.

Kyungsoo buru-buru periksa isinya,

satu-persatu ia absen hingga Jongin tersenyum gemas dibuatnya.

"Pewarna alaminya mana?"

Kyungsoo tanya.

"Eung? Harus ada pewarna alami ya?"

Jongin kerutkan dahinya.

"Kalau tidak ada pewarna alami, warna kue nya tidak akan bagus, Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengerucut.

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Apa perlu kubelikan pewarna alaminya?"

Jongin sentuh pipi Kyungsoo pelan,

namun gelengan yang ia dapatkan.

Mata bulatnya menatap lamat-lamat,

kemudian tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Aku tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan pewarna alaminya."

.

.

"Selesai!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum riang,

sebab kuenya sudah selesai dibuat.

Kyungsoo cicipi sedikit kemudian bergumam lirih.

"Seperti dugaanku, ini enak. Terimakasih Jongin."

Mata Kyungsoo melirik kesudut dapur,

kearah Jongin yang terduduk disebuah kursi kayu.

Dengan tangan menggantung kebawah,

dan lelehan pekat merah mengalir kearah toples kaca.

Tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

End!


End file.
